the_star_wars_saga_and_anthologyfandomcom-20200215-history
Jango Fett
Jango Fett was a male human bounty hunter active during the very beginning of the clone wars. Ten years previously he had been chosen as the original template of a clone army because of his skills, and this army would come to serve The Republic and The Empire for a long time after, earning the name The Grand Army of the Republic. History Pre-22 BBY Some time during Jango's life he would become a bounty hunter, and after a jedi named Sifo Dyas ordered a clone army for the Republic some time during or after 32 BBY, Jango Fett were the one to be chosen as the original downer for the clones, copying his DNA, because of his skills and abilities. He accepted this and craved an unaltered clone of himself that he would keep for himself and raise. This clone he named Boba Fett. The other clones was made to age faster so that they could be fit for war sooner than other humans. Jango soon came to be the ally of sith lord Count Dooku who was one of the highest leaders in the Separatist movement against The Republic, and Dooku was most likely the one who had made Sifo Dyas order the army and then killing him before he was able to tell anyone else about it. The army was actually a tool for the sith to use to eliminate every jedi in the galaxy when the time would come. 22 BBY In 22 BBY Boba had grown to be around 10 years old and Jango had teached him several techniques, like handling the controls of Jango's ship Slave I. Jango would soon get a mission from Dooku of eliminating Republic Senator Padmé Amidala and he tried to kill her by exploding her ship which she was able to survive just in time. Jango later contacted another assassin named Zam Wessell to help him with the mission, and he gave her a jar of poisonous worms that would be injected into Padmés room on Coruscant as she was sleeping. Although she were protected by two jedi named Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi who had gotten this duty from the jedi council who knew something strange was going on after the explosion of Padmés ship. Wessell failed and the jedi killed the worms in time and captured and wounded Wessell. She admitted that she was hired by a bounty hunter who she never got to reveal the name of as Jango killed her with a poisonous arrow and flew off before she could reveal too much. After failing in having Padmé killed once again she was escorted to another planet to further be protected and Jango went back to Kamino where he resided with the Kaminoans and the Clone Army to spend some time at home. Although the piece was soon broken after Obi-Wan arrived on Kamino to discover the Clone Army and then talk to Jango in person. Obi-Wan couldn't be sure that Jango was the same warrior who had tried to kill Padmé as Jango didn't have his armor and helmet on at the time, and Boba had hid the armor to protect his dad. Obi-Wan talked to Jango about his army, being impressed by it and thinking it could be of much good use for the Republic when the time comes. Jango assured that his clones will do their job well and soon Obi-Wan left. This visit meant potential trouble for Jango as he could be revealed to be the one who had tried to kill Padmé multiple times and he told Boba to pack as he decided that they are leaving Kamino to stay safe. As Jango and Boba was on the platform outside the rainy weather of Kamino, getting ready to take off in Slave I, Obi-Wan came rushing back to Jango on the platform, seeing Jango with his armor on and realising that this was indeed the suspect that he had been looking for. Boba warned his dad of Obi-Wans arrival and Jango told Boba to get inside the ship as Jango started to fire his two hand-guns at the jedi master who fought back with his lightsaber. Boba helped his dad by firing at Obi-Wan with Slave I from the cockpit of the ship with Obi-Wan flying to the side but surviving. Jango used his guns, his rockets equipped on his jetpack and melee attacks on Obi-Wan that didn't seem to stop the jedi master. Obi-Wan kicked Jango down the ledge of the platform with Jango firing a wire which attached to Obi-Wan with him flying down the platform after Jango. Jango managed to hold himself on the platform by using his blades attached to his arm to get himself stuck and preventing himself to fall down into the violent sea below with Obi-Wan going further down and hanging in the air. Jango started to climb up again and the wire went loose with the jedi falling down and Jango hurried to his ship, hitting his head on the upper side of the door as he went inside. Obi-Wan came back after rescuing himself from falling down into the water completely but didn't capture the bounty hunter and his son in time as they flew off before Obi-Wan could attack Jango again. After the fight Jango and Boba started their way to going to the wasteland-planet Geonosis, ruled by separatist leader Poggle the Lesser and by the time inhabited by Count Dooku. A big droid army were built there to aid the Separatists in the future. Jango and Boba discovered that they secretly had been followed by Obi-Wan in his ship and in the ring-system of Geonosis consisting of many asteroids a fight broke out between the two ships. Many laser-bolts were fired and Slave I dropped several bombs that first exploded to then give out a strong shockwave to try and kill Obi-Wan and they thought he had either died or was scared off when he suddendly dissappeared after fighting for a while and getting the under hand. Jango and Boba later landed on Geonosis to meet up with Dooku and the other separatists where he also was present at a separatist meeting there, standing behind Dooku. Obi-Wan had survived the fight in space and landed on the planet himself, resulting in him being captured there, and soon Jango Fett and multiple droids also captured Anakin and Padmé who also had arrived there to rescue Obi-Wan. The three were sentenced to death in the Geonosian arena, where Jango Fett standing on a balcony there overlooking the arena together with Boba, Dooku, Nute Hunray, Rune Haako and Poggle. Soon the execution began with three dangerous alien creatures being released inside the arena to kill the three captors who were chained to three poles, but they managed to loose themselves and fight the creatures, with one of them being killed by Padmé almost instantly. Jango's viewing experience was soon interrupted as a purple lightsaber-blade were lit to his throat, and seeing how the jedi master Mace Windu had arrived with a big number of other jedi to rescue the three captors. Dooku was surprised by Windu's presence but soon made sure that Windu was attacked by several Super Battle droids that stepped out of the shadows behind him and firing at the jedi master who deflected their blaster bolts with his saber. Windu later jumped down from the balcony with Jango shooting fire at him which made WIndu's cloak burn. Although Windu took off the cloak as soon as he was down on the ground in the arena and he and the others of the rescue team was attacked by many droids stepping inside the arena to kill them. A big fight broke out there and one jedi, Coleman Trebor, jumped up on the balcony to confront Dooku and the others there but Jango easily shot the jedi master to death with his guns before he could do anything with Dooku getting a proud expression about Jango's success. Jango later employed his jetpack and flew down to the arena to fight there as well and there he started to fight with Windu. Jango managed to make Windu drop his lightsaber on the ground, and as Jango flew himself down on the ground to take it before Windu could take it back Windu grabbed the saber with the force. Jango was soon attacked by one of the creatures in the arena in the middle of the fight and was beaten around like a ball by it, hurting Jango. Although Jango soon succeeded in getting himself up again and shoot the creature in the face, killing it. He then started to shoot at Windu again who ran closer and closer to Jango, and Jango tried to fly away in his broken jetpack before Windu could get too close but it was too late as Jango's head soon would be cut off by Windu's lightsaber, which killed Jango on the spot in front of his son and allies. Legacy Soon after Jango's death, the jedi were surrounded in the arena, but were rescued by Jango's clones who had been brought by Yoda to fight their first battle. This was the first battle in the Clone Wars, where the clone army would serve the Republic for three years, with their armor design being based on Jango's armor design. In 19 BBY, the clones received order 66 which meant that they would turn against and kill all jedi, which was the plan of the sith all along. The Republic was later changed into The Empire ruled by the sith, where the clone troopers would come to be the first generation of stormtroopers that had a newer but simpler design of the armor, changing design once again after 4 ABY. Stormtroopers would continue to be used all the way down to the First Order. Jango's son Boba Fett would grow up to become a bounty hunter just like his father, wearing an armor similar to Jango's exept being more custom-made and green-colored, as well as keeping Slave I as his own but repainting it to better fit his own suit. Boba came to be very successful, working under the crime lord Jabba the Hutt and the legendary sith lord Darth Vader. Personality Jango was cautious but noble, but he also had a simple view of things, also telling Obi-Wan that he's just a simple man trying to make his way in the universe, which was fitting words for a bounty hunter. Appearances in chronological order * Episode II - Attack of the Clones Category:Enemy Category:Bounty hunter Category:Saga character